reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WugHD2.0
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Safehouses page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Welcome back Everything works again I see? Nice, the images you uploaded are of great quality by the way. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 20:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering if you knew, If the red bar is dead eye, then where is the health bar,or do you regenerate health? Maps and Articles Hey Wug, some awesome articles, some solid information that is not coming out in the english language magazines that I read; really useful to help the wiki stay on the cutting edge of the news! Sorry about removing the drink prices, I was intending to move it from the 'saloon' page to the 'drinking' page, just forgot to. It's up now. If I cut out anything you think is important, feel free to put it back up; i get carried away sometimes and don't want to make anybody feel like I'm stepping on their content. Keep adding stuff as you find it out! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 01:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin I know, it's nothing personal, it's just a good thing to make sure we keep things as small as we can till things have to change. Also, please sign your posts, remember? (my bad, you signed it after I clicked reply :P) And the adminship thing was to be discussed there. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) 1337 "acting tough" ? Come on, you're telling me stuff like that, and I have to be a bit more mature? I was making a joke, and you get mad over something like that, in the edit comments? I fixed a typo, that is all. And even if it's you, and you can't sign on. you still have to sign your posts. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 15:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spoilers Hey Wug, I see you found the new spoiler template. TNT is better at that sort of stuff than I am, but at least we're in business now! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 19:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) +1 Yeah, I'm the techxpert here, templates and all that stuff. If you have anything techy, ask me. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) rdrinfo.jpg Hey Wug, Yeah I saw this last week when it was made. It's got some good material, but some of the content has been proven wrong and speculation. In fact, some of it is copied off of our wiki! Careful with what you pick out of it! -- Tiktaalik 15:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) "my" wiki well, no, actually, in accordance to RD:S, everything on red dead will be covered, that doesn't include the NWN series. We can speak about games in general, but according to the rules, it would be... "strange" to mention it, not to mention the fact that it's not in accordance with the rules. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:36, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Block You should be unblocked now. Agonul apparently used the same IP as you, though. Ausir(talk) 13:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Vadal Yeah, I got him, man, no worries. I'll leave a message on his talk page telling him he's no longer welcome on the wiki. I hate guys like him. -- Tiktaalik 02:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) magazine scans I would love to place them, but sadly, we're not allowed to. We're allowed to type over information, although word it slightly different. But magazine scans are a no-go on the wikia, sorry. Those are mediawiki wide rules, and I can't change that. Also, I *know* the game is going to get high/awesome grades. This is just the tip of the iceberg. Besides, it's rockstar ;) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 16:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) weapon policy rules As you may have noticed yourself, the rules have been sharpened a bit. This is a slightly drastic, though temporary measure. Discuss it here Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 16:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Well you can always tell us if you see a vandal. We'll try to do our best to block them as soon as possible but we can't just throw admin statuses around, sorry. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 17:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I've got lots of time on my hands, don't worry about that ;) Sorry to disappoint you but there is nothing in between an admin and a regular user, sorry. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 17:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, little update, we are willing to give you the rollback function, which allows you to undo all actions from either a page, or a user. Makes it easier to instantly undo vandalism. Have fun! ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 12:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) rd.net forum Sounds good to me, but what would that do to our current in-wiki forum? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Forum Well we already have the questions and maintenance forum on here, but if you want something better, I can make a quick little proboards forum. I'll throw it onto the forum so other admins and editors can discuss. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 18:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Question I dont get what you mean.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 00:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) userrights I just gave you rollback abilities since we trust you ;) means you can rollback a large amount of vandalous edits with the click of one button, to revert it to the last good version. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) vandalism Yeah, I just gave cornbreadz a warning and a 2 hour block so he can cool down. If he vandalises after this, I will block him for a few weeks. Also, I will remove that stupid GTA:SA pic that he uploaded. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) new infobox check the sandbox and tell me what you think of the new infobox (the bottom one) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Article creation It's TeslaRaptor who asked me to set up the new article creation system. If you have problems with it, please talk to him. What do you dislike about the current one? Ausir(talk) 23:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : I think I know what you mean - generally, rich text editing is disabled on code-rich pages, like the ones with infoboxes. However, it should still work as it used to when you select "Other" on the article creation page, instead of one of the standard templates. Ausir(talk) 23:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Sigs Those new sigs are awesome!! -- Tiktaalik 16:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) OK... Well, as I already said here I had a perfectly good reason for editing it. Maybe you guys should get something checked and stop relying on your javascript to be correct. because it isnt. Dondingo4 17:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually its 5 hours based on the time zone that I was refered to and either way, that doesnt make it right. Do you round your days down? I mean, if half of the day iss already over does that mean its already tomorrow? NO! those are numbers. The timer is incorrect. If you want to block me for trying to give accurate information go ahead. I dont care, Im just trying to help. Well I know why Tik was reverting it, its because of the javascript on the front page. and if you dont mind me asking what is your time zone?